Various Small Fires
by Maggz-E
Summary: When Elena Gilbert is going about her everyday life, she comes across a stranger - Damon Salvatore - giving a lecture in her history class for his friend, Alaric Saltzman. Unable to shake him from her mind, she follows him to the Mystic Grill. The only question is, does he like what he sees? Or does he loath it?


The overly annoying sound of the alarm clock brought a groggy Elena to her senses. _Maybe just a few more minutes… _and she drifted back into a blissful moment of relaxation. _School can wait…_

"Elena! Elena! I let you sleep in by accident! I thought you were getting dressed! Hurry up! It's 8:30!" she faintly heard Aunt Jenna wail. A few seconds later, the message seemed to sink in, and she shot up quicker than a dog racing after a tennis ball.

She sprinted to her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite bootleg jeans, red frilled top and black converse runners. She was even in that much of a hurry that she picked odd socks.

She raced down the stairs, brushing her hair and balancing her school bag simultaneously, in a desperate attempt to save time. _I don't need a sandwich, I'll just throw an apple, muesli bar and one of Jeremy's snack packs._ _That should do it._

Elena sprinted to Jenna, and planted a kiss on her cheek and breathlessly managed a "Good morning, Jenna."

She rattled her brain, trying to remember whether or not she had forgotten anything, when she spied her little brother, Jeremy, lounging on the couch.

"What are you doing, Jer? We have to get going! Its' 8:30!" she was dumbfounded by her brother's lack of will to go to school.

Jeremy started giggling to himself, like he had just played a very cruel joke on someone. His laughter started growing. She turned to Jenna, to find her expression distorting into wild laughter, and felt her heart sink. After seeing Jenna laugh, the realisation set in.

"Stuff you! Ugh! What is the _real_ time?" she shouted playfully, a little disappointed to have missed out on extra sleep.

"Ha-ha, it's only seven o'clock!" Jeremy fell off of the couch on to the floor, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

Elena ran over to him, and hit him with a cushion that was lying on the couch.

"Oh my god! You two are evil!" she was still yelling, and turned to Jenna to see her trying to stifle her laughs.

She continued to giggle, and asked; "Would you like some toast? I'll make it, it's the least I could do."

Reluctantly, Elena finished her toast, mildly scared Jeremy might've filled it with laxatives or something to make the morning even more eventful. But to her great relief, not even the forest berry jam was tainted.

Jeremy had left shortly after their funny little 'prank'. Probably to go be with his new girlfriend Caroline, AKA one of her best friends…

Elena gave Jenna another peck on the cheek, and bounded out the front door.

_Mmm, first day back. It's been so long! Gosh, I've missed so much. Caroline and Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie, then April, then Anna… Even some college girl named Jules._

She strolled peacefully down Fells Church Road, taking in the familiar sites of the mid-19th century houses.

So many wealthy people from the city had come to Mystic Falls in an attempt to own a beautiful Victorian house. Some people had even shown up on the steps of the Gilbert residence that had been in the family since the 1860's, offering a great deal of money for their house.

Naturally, Elena's mother had slammed the door in their face and stormed back to the kitchen yelling about how "City people think they can buy their way into anything! This house has been in the family for generations!"

Elena applauded her mother for doing so, she herself would never work up the courage to even talk to them.

As Elena neared the end of the street, she could hear the purr of an old car.

She turned to face where the sound was coming from, and found a sight to behold.

A beautiful blue Camaro, with a retractable roof and all, including slightly tinted windows. Elena could just make out the shape of the driver. Tall – probably – dark tussled hair, a good choice of sunglasses, and a leather jacket. He was looking down at a dim glow, presumably his phone, but looked up as if he sensed a sudden presence at the time Elena stopped to stare.

The mysterious driver seemed startled, and then puzzled then nothing.

But after a few seconds, revved the engine and drove off.

_Weird._

As she continued down the road, Elena took in everything she had missed on her holiday.

The Donovan's were missing a tree in their yard, and they had laid down tar where there was just gravel in Elizabeth Street.

As she got closer, and closer to Mystic Falls High, Elena could hear the excited chatter of everyone.

But only when she set foot on campus did the real chaos begin.

It was exactly how she remembered it – boys play fighting each other, the area the stoners had practically claimed – everything. The thought brought a smile to her face, and memories flooding back. She was brought back to the present, being enclosed in a hug from Bonnie and Caroline.

"We missed you so much!" squealed Caroline. "Not being able to see you while you were off in God knows where was so painful!" added Bonnie.

"I know! But, time away with my parents and I was exactly what I needed. Has anyone got my timetable?" Elena asked.

"Me!" Caroline shrieked, and Elena mocked her by covering her ears.

"Sorry, but you have History with me first, then Math with Bonnie." She beamed.

"Alright. Just let me put everything in my locker, and then we can walk." She smiled broadly at both of them. "I predict this will be an _amazing _year."

It took Elena mere minutes to find her locker, she'd had it for one year, but she knew precisely where it was. This meant that there was more time to dawdle on the way to class.

"So, did you hear?" asked Caroline excitedly.

"About you and Jeremy? Yeah! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you! But that's not it." She said, her face still lit up.

Elena displayed a confused expression, and gestured for Caroline to continue talking.

"Ric's got a visitor in to talk about the history of his family. A _cute_ visitor!" She did a slight jump, but quickly returned to being casual.

"Caroline! You can't think like that! You have Jeremy!" She mocked.

"Hm, yeah. But you don't have a Jeremy!" she giggled and winked as they strolled into the classroom to their usual spots.


End file.
